


For The Fun Of It

by ElectricRituals



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Cuddles, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Winter At Kaer Morhen, jaskier is afraid of the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/pseuds/ElectricRituals
Summary: Jaskier is afraid of the dark and who better to protect him than his very own witcher?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 157





	For The Fun Of It

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my tumblr @electricrituals  
> I'm currently working on uploading the backlog of fics I have on tumblr that I haven't moved over here yet so most of these are like a month old (if not older)

Jaskier was an adult, and that meant that he had left all his childish, irrational fears behind him.

Or so he had thought.

Laying in bed, hiding under the blankets in his room at Kaer Morhen, he was starting to wonder if he had been lying to himself all along.

Another creak of the old keep made him squeeze his eyes shut. Surely there was nothing there, nothing to threaten him in a keep full of witchers.

Surely.

That knowledge should be comforting to him. And it might have been if he could see anything.

Jaskier had thought of many possible problems that might plague him during his stay at Kaer Morhen over the winter, but he hadn’t even considered the one real challenge he’d had to face every day so far.

The darkness.

The days were short at the keep, and the nights long. The clouds blocked the sky most days, limiting sunlight and any light that would have been provided by the moon and stars. The witchers perhaps didn’t notice, used to it, but they lit very few torches, their eyesight being better than his own.

And he’d managed to get used to that; having just a few light sources wasn’t normally a problem unless he needed to read something. But then, when it was time to turn in for the night, the wonderful witchers of the school of the wolf extinguished _all_ light sources. Jaskier was able to scamper to bed first but once he was there, things stayed dark.

He would light a fire every night, but it cast such a low light through the room, elongating shadows, it didn’t really help. Every noise he couldn’t identify made him cringe, and he really couldn’t identify any of the weird noises the old keep would make.

He tried to justify the noises, explain them away, but he kept coming back to the same horrible thoughts of monsters and mages and bandits and anything else that would put him in danger.

Another creak echoed through his room, long and drawn out.

 _Nope_.

Jaskier surged out of bed, lunging for the torch he kept near his door and hurried to the fireplace to light it. Swinging around the torch, Jaskier looked around the room, unsure of what he would do if he found anything but feeling better being able to see. His hands were shaking, his breathing ragged in his chest. There was no way he could do this for another night.

He could only think of one possible solution.

 _Geralt_.

Jaskier slept just fine while out camping with Geralt, the noises not a bother, knowing his witcher was there to keep them safe. Perhaps, at least for tonight, Geralt wouldn’t mind sharing a room.

Jaskier certainly hoped so, he wasn’t sure how he would manage to sleep the rest of the winter otherwise.

Wrapping a blanket around his shoulders, Jaskier slipped on a pair of shoes and set out to Geralt’s room. It wasn’t far, directly up the spiral staircase to the next door. Jaskier hurried up the staircase, his eyes flicking around, trying to see past where the torches light shined. Reaching the door to Geralt’s room, Jaskier pushed it open without pausing and shut it firmly, leaning against the door as his heart raced even harder.

“Jaskier?” Geralt’s voice was gruff with sleep. He was sitting up in the bed, hair mussed and eyes squinting against the light of Jaskier’s torch.

“Ahh, hello, Geralt. I hope you don’t mind me popping in for a bit.”

Still squinting, Geralt frowned, “What do you want, Jaskier? It’s the middle of the night.”

Jaskier floundered a bit, staring back at Geralt with wide eyes, “I just… thought perhaps we could have a bit of a sleep over. For old times sake. Share a room and all that.”

“Why?”

“Just for the fun of it.”

“Hmmm.”

“Oh, come on,” Jaskier pleaded, “don’t make me say it. Just let me stay with you tonight.”

“Tell me what’s wrong, Jaskier.”

Jaskier grunted in frustration, sounding much like Geralt himself, “I’m afraid of the dark and my room is quiet and I haven’t been able to sleep so can I please just stay here with you tonight.”

Jaskier’s words were rushed, not even bothering to pause to breathe. Geralt stayed silent for a beat, watching Jaskier, before he threw back the blankets, gesturing to the empty side of the bed.

Jaskier blew out the torch quickly and ran to the bed, slipping into the sheets and pulling a blanket up to his chin.

Geralt lay down beside him, “Will you be able to sleep now?”

“With you by my side, my dear witcher, I could not feel safer. I am quite sure I’ll rest easy tonight.”

Geralt reached out slowly and wrapped a tentative arm around Jaskier’s waist, drawing him closer, “It doesn’t have to be for just tonight.”

“Well then, you’ll have to help me move my things tomorrow.”


End file.
